Mrs Rachel Smythe
by NadiixD
Summary: Rachels Dads verlieren mehr als etwas Geld und liegen damit in einer tiefen finanziellen Kries. Um sich dies zum Nutzen zu machen, bietet Sebastian Smythe Geld gegen die Hand von Rachel Berry an. Der Grund? Rache! Rache am Glee Club. Teil 1


Hey, liebe Leser! Ich bin es mal wieder und bringe eine ganz neue Story mit Rachel/Sebastian mit mir. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! Mit schwirrte die Idee schon laaaaange im Kopf herum und ich habe es entlich geschafft und habe mich vor meinen pc geschafft und das erste kapitel geschieben. Ja, was gibt es noch groß zu sagen... ich werde finn als jamand mit schlechter Moral darstellen und sebastian wird NICHT auf einmal gut werden und seine taten bereuen. das sieht man ja schon an der inhaltsangabe. und gebt es zu böser sebastian ist doch sooooooo viel sexyer ach ja und er wird nicht schwul sein eher bi... so ich habe jetzt genug geschwafelt... viel spaß tatatata... p.s. die storry startet in der folge 3x05

Mit federndem Schritt bewegte sich Rachel Berry durch die Gänge der McKinley High School. Sie hatte es geschafft. Hatte ihren Plan in Bewegung gesetzt und nichts konnte sie jetzt noch davon abbringen.

Finn konnte sich auf eine Nacht bereit mache die er nie vergessen würde. Denn in was war Rachel niemals gut? In überhaupt nichts! Also konnte es nicht anders als ein perfekter Abend für sie und ihren starken Footballspieler werden.

Außerdem war sie dann auch endlich den letzten Schritt gegangen, um die perfekte Maria zu sein. Sie in Haut und Haar zu verkörpern. Denn eines wusste sie. Sie war für diese Rolle geboren und nichts konnte sie davon abhalten, die Maria nicht zu 200 % perfekt zu spielen.

Nicht einmal ihre Jungfräulichkeit, die sie mit Leichtigkeit beiseitigen konnte. Wozu hatte sie den schließlich einen Freund, der sie von Herzen liebte, um ihr nicht bei so etwas zu helfen.

Und wenn der Regisseur nun sagte, sie müsse Sex haben, dann würde sie auch Sex haben. Nichts würde ihr dabei im Wege stehen. Absolut nichts.

Obwohl der Regisseur nur Artie war … Ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs, der in einem Rollstuhl saß und so dürfte sie wohl sagen, nicht die Gesangsstärke vertritt, wie ihr Finn. Aber wer könnte schon an ihren Finn heranreichen? Niemand! Absolut niemand ist die Antwort.

Aber zurück zum Thema. Artie fehlte die Stimme, dafür glänzte er in anderen Breichen. Wie … das Tanzen, in einem Rollstuhl zu tanzen ist wirklich … erstaunlich. Sie musste dort aber zugeben das Artie besser in einem Rollstuhl tanzte, als Finn mit seinen beiden linken Füßen. Aber das konnte sie durch sein gutes Aussehen und sein erstaunliches Talent übersehen. Ach Finn …

Ein breites Grinsen, das ihre strahlenden Zähne zeigte auf ihr Gesicht gepflastert und mit erhobenem Haupte entdeckte sie endlich ihr Ziel. Oder eher einen gewissen Blaine Warbler, wie sie ihn so gern nannte, der mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand lehnte.

Blaine war vor Kurzem von der Dalton zur McKinley gewechselt wegen seinem Freund Kurt. Und ja, das ist richtig _Freund_. Wie in Partner, Lover, Boyfriend, der Ein und Einzige und Seelenpartner. Genauso wie sie und Finn.

Nun ja, nur dass Kurt und Blaine beide vom männlichen Geschlecht sind und das entsprechende Wort dafür wäre wohl schwul. Genauso wie ihre beiden Väter. Ihre beiden Väter, die sie genauso sehr liebte wie Kurt und Blaine. Also in nur einem platonischen Sinne, obwohl sie mit Blaine, für eine kurze Zeit, etwas am Laufen hatte. Wenn man es so nennen könnte.

Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Erstaunliches Kuss, den die beiden geteilt hatten. Ein Kuss, der fast an den von Finn herankam. Aber niemand konnte Finn das Wasser reichen. Nicht in ihren Augen.

Rachel war natürlich auch stolz darauf Blaine in den New Directions zu haben. Mit ihm konnte der Glee Club ihrer High School nur gewinnen. Solches erstaunliches Talent und so eine Stimme gehörte, schließlich in den gleichen Club wie Rachel. _Obwohl_, er auch nicht an das unerreichbare Talent heranreichte wie Rachel selbst. Aber wer konnte sich schon mit Rachel messen? Niemand konnte das oder hatte es bis jetzt gewagt.

Ein trauriger Blick traf Rachels fröhlichen. Doch dies hielt sie nicht davon ab um Blaine, die bedeutendsten, glücklichsten und allerbesten Nachrichten im Leben der Rachel Berry mitzuteilen.

Mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen als zuvor beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt und trat vor Blaine. Dieser hatte sich jetzt aufgerichtet und erwartet was ihm Rachel so Dringendes mitteilen würde.

Er hoffte nur sie würde so schnell verschwinden, wie sie gekommen war. Denn er war jetzt eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung es mit einer Rachel Berry aufzunehmen. Nicht nachdem er sich so viele Gedanken über Sex mit Kurt gemacht hatte, dass ihn nun Kopfschmerzen plagten.

„Oh Blaine.", sagte sie in einer schrillen Stimme die nicht dazu beitrug seine Kopfschmerzen zu mildern sondern nur um sie auf ein ganz neues Level zu heben. Mit einem Seufzer nickte er ihr zu, um fortzufahren. Wenn sich Rachel einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte man sie schließlich nicht so schnell davon abbringen. Das hatte er schon in einigen Situationen gespürt.

Man sollte Blaine nicht falsch verstehen. Er mochte Rachel. Er mochte sie sehr. Erst recht da sie jemand war, der seine Entscheidungen und seine Beziehung mit Kurt zu 100 % unterstützte. Sie war zwar etwas zu offensichtlich und schmiss mit ihrer Meinung um sich doch das störte ihn kaum.

Rachel war auch laut, optimistisch und eine genauso große Diva, wie Kurt, doch das ließ sie in seinen Augen, nur noch liebenswerter erscheinen. Und liebenswert war sie, wenn man erst einmal an ihrer vulgären Art, ihrem großen Vokabular und ihrer lauten und manchmal nervigen Art vorbeigekommen ist. Ein kleines Manko an Rachels Charakter war nur das sie ihr Herz auf ihren Ärmel trug.

Sie konnte einfach nicht sehen, dass Finn nicht gut für sie war. Aber wer war er, um ihr das zu sagen und sie nur wütend auf ihn zu machen, weil sie ihm wie immer nicht glaubte, wenn er das Thema ansprach. _Ihr_ Finn könnte ihr so etwas niemals antun. Bei diesem Gedanken verdrehte er die Augen.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben aber mein Problem mit Maria ist gelöst", verkündete sie mit fröhlicher Stimme und klatschte sich dabei in die Hände. Darauf konnte er nur die Augen zukneifen, denn das Klatschen nervte ihn genauso wie ihre Stimme. Heute war wirklich kein guter Tag.

Warum konnte sie damit nicht einfach aufhören und ihn mit seinen Problemen alleine lassen. Seine Probleme, die sie mit ihm jetzt sicherlich diskutieren würde. Oh was für eine Freude.

„Du weist was ich damit meine, nicht?", fragte sie und er nickte nur genervt. Natürlich wusste er, was sie damit meinte. Wie konnte er auch nicht. Finn hatte es anscheinend geschafft sie dazu zu bringen mit ihm zu schlafen mit der Ausrede, dass sie ihre Rolle von Maria besser spielen würde. Wie typisch. „Gut, dann brauchen wir nur noch einen Plan für dich und Kurt", sprach sie das aus, was er befürchtete.

Eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legend, versuchte er sie von dieser Diskussion abzubringen. „Rachel …", begann er wurde aber durch sie unterbrochen.

"Ich könnte mit Kurt darüber reden, wenn du willst oder …", sprach sie zu seinem Schrecken. Oh bitte. Alles bloß nicht mit Kurt reden. "Rachel ...", versuchte er es wieder, nur etwas lauter. Sie hörte ihm anscheinend immer noch nicht zu, denn sie sprach ohne Punkt und Komma weiter.

„Ich könnte dir ein neues Styling geben, sodass Kurt nicht mehr an sich halten kann oder …" Kein neues Styling von Rachel Berry. Er würde sich am Ende vielleicht in einem Pullover mit einem Rentier darauf wieder finden. Dabei betrachtete er sie von Kopf bis Fuß.

Naja. Vielleicht doch nicht. Ihr Styling hatte sich in letzter Zeit enorm verbessert. Sodass er sich vielleicht nicht in einem Tierpullover wieder finden würde. Die Idee war ihm trotzdem noch ein Graus.

„Oder ...", sagte Rachel doch er packte sie an beiden Schultern und blickte ihr tief in die Augen und sagte. „Rachel. Ich will darüber nicht nachdenken. OK? Das ist mir jetzt alles zu viel und ..." Dabei machte er ein abwertendes Geräusch, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und drehte sich um.

Er wollte gerade davon schreiten, als ihre Stimme ihn innehalten ließ. „Aber …" Er schloss darauf kurz die Augen, aus Verzweiflung, wann sie endlich verschwinden würde. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Wenn man Rachel Berry von einer Idee für einen bestimmten Zeitraum abbringen wollte, müsste es etwas mit Musik oder Glee oder einem ähnlichen Thema zu tun haben.

Und genau das konnte er ihr bieten. Ein Grinsen huschte bei diesem Gedanken kurz über seine Lippen, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee", begann er mit mysteriöser Stimme. Man konnte regelrecht sehen wie ihre Augen aufleuchten und sie total an seiner Idee interessiert war. Leider dachte sie nur an das falsche Thema dabei. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mit mir heute nach Dalton kommst. Ich wollte einige meiner Freunde besuchen", sprach er und konnte sehen, wie das Leuchten aus ihren Augen wich. Er war es anscheinend falsch angegangen.

„Blaine...", sagte sie mit unsicherer Stimme. Er unterbrach sie aber und fügte sofort an. "Ich meine damit die Warblers. Sie werden sicherlich eine kleine Nummer für uns singen und wir könnten dabei schauen, was für eine große Konkurrenz sie sind. Du weist schon. _Spionage._", dabei wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen.

Sofort leuchteten ihre Augen doppelt so hell auf und sie nickte heftig zustimmend mit ihrem Kopf. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten die Konkurrenz auszuchecken und dies zeigte sie in ihrem Verhalten.

Sich umdrehend und sich langsam zurückziehend, rief sie ihm über ihre Schulter noch. „15:30 bei mir", bestimmend zu.

Er schüttelte abermals den Kopf und war mit seinen Problemen wieder allein.

Rachel stand vor ihrem wunderschönen, großen Spiegel mit den pinken Sternen Klebern und betrachtete sich. Sie hatte sich dazu entschieden heute etwas zu wagen und wollte die Warblers beeindrucken und einschüchtern. Naja vielleicht mehr einschüchtern als beeindrucken.

Ihr Finn war der Einzige, der das Recht hatte, in diesem Sinn von ihr beeindruckt zu sein. Aber was tat man nicht alles, um die Konkurrenz auszuspionieren. Ein paar Tricks dürfte da wohl auch eine Rachel Berry verwenden dürfen, und wenn sie die Warblers mit ihrem Aussehen verwirren könnte, so würde sie das auch tun.

Ein paar Köpfe würden sich dabei recken, um sie anzustarren und den Jungs an der Dalton würde das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen, wenn sie Rachel so sahen. Aber das war eigentlich nichts Besonderes, auch eine alte Frau in einem heißen Fetzen würde bei diesen Jungs Aufsehen erregen. Den wann kam schon mal ein weibliches Geschöpf an diese Schule.

Ihr müsst wissen, dass die Dalton, eine reine Jungenschule ist und so ist es wohl auch klar das diese sehr schnell zum anderen Ufer wechseln, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine. Kein junger, männlicher Teenager würde so lange ohne Sex auskommen. So ist es nur typisch das sich das Beuteschema der Jungs ihren territorialen Ansprüchen anpasst und diese mit der Zeit Gefallen an anderen Männern finden.

Aber Rachel sollte es recht sein, sie hatte schließlich ihren Finn. Vielleicht würde sie auch schon eher bei Finn vorbei schauen und den Plan etwas ankurbeln. Das wäre eine Idee. Finn könnte ihr mit Sicherheit in diesem Aufzug nicht widerstehen. Aber widerstehen wollte er ja auch gar nicht.

Er war es schließlich der vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie es endlich hinter sich brachten und sie damit eine größere Erfolgschance in ihrer Rolle als Maria hatte. Und er hatte vollkommen recht … glaubte sie jedenfalls. Finn konnte nichts anderes als Recht haben, er wollte schließlich nur das Beste für sie und stellte seine eigenen Bedürfnisse hinten an.

Nach einem Seufzer blickte Rachel abermals in den Spiegel und betrachtete sich von oben bis unten, ob auch alles perfekt war. Ihr Haare waren geglättet und lagen um ihre Schultern wie ein heiligen Schein. Das Lipgloss ließ ihre Lippen noch voller wirken und ihre Wimperntusche verleite ihren Augen einen gar zu unschuldigen Blick, der schon wieder sexy war. Die Kette um ihren Hals mit Finn's Namen zeigte zu wem sie gehörte und ließ ihren Hals noch länger wirken. Dazu noch das gelbe Kleid, das bis zu ihrem Oberschenkel geht und am Oberkörper eng anlag, ärmellos war und unten in weiten, weichen Falten um ihre Beine schwebte. Die hohen, gelben Peeptoes rundeten das ganze Bild ab und hoben ihre Killerbeine, wie Noah sie immer nannte, hervor und ließen sie endlos lang, für ihre kurze Statur wirken.

Als sie ihre kritische Musterung von sich selbst beendet hatte, warf sie ihrem Spiegelbild einen Kuss zu. Sie sah wirklich fantastisch aus und der Feind konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Denn Rachel war bereit es mit allen aufzunehmen. Erst recht mit zweitklassigen Seifenopern singenden Milchbubis, wie sie sie immer nannte.

Da klingelte es auch schon an der Haustür. Einen kurzen Blick auf ihre pinke Uhr werfend, die neben ihrem Bett auf dem kleinen Tisch stand, erkannte sie das es schon 15:30 ist. Die Zeit, wo Blaine sie abholen würde, um dem Feind gegenüberzutreten. Sie ließ noch einen kurzen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, um zu sehen, ob sie auch alles ausgeschalten hatte, um Strom zu sparen. Danach griff Rachel nach der weißen Tasche auf ihrem Bett, die sie vorher dort bereitgelegt hatte, und stürzte aus ihrem Zimmer. Mit raschen Schritten eilte sie nach unten und betrat das Foyer, des großen Hauses, in dem sie mit ihren beiden Vätern lebte.

Ihre beiden Väter, für die sie schon immer ein Star war. Schon mit 3 Monaten hatte sie einen Tanzwettbewerb durch die Liebe und Zuneigung ihres Dad und Daddy gewonnen. Das waren noch gute Zeiten, dachte sich Rachel und seufzte. Aber jetzt wurde ihr Talent nicht mal ein wenig anerkannt. Slushies waren ihre Tonys an der McKinley High, die sie von ihren untalentierten Mitschülern bekam. Aber genug mit diesen trüben Gedanken.

„Blaine ist da. Ich gehe jetzt. Bye Dad, bye Daddy", rief Rachel ihren Vätern zu und riss dabei die Eingangstür auf. Durch die Wucht, mit der sie dies tat, wäre sie fast vorn über gestolpert hätte Blaine sie nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen und gerade aufgestellt. Mit einem kurzen Nicken, des Dankes und einer begrüßenden Umarmung trat Rachel aus dem Haus. Sie schloss die Tür aber erst, als sie hörte, wie ihre beiden Väter „Bye mein Engel und viel Spaß." riefen.

Sie quiekste vergnügt auf und griff nach Blaine's Hand und rannte mit ihm zu seinem Auto. Einmal eingestiegen begann Rachel wie ein Wasserfall, auf Blaine einzureden. Blaine der seine Kopfschmerzen zum Glück durch ein paar Aspirin besänftigen konnte seufzte kurz durch und konzentrierte sich darauf das Auto zu starten und auszuparken. Dies konnte sich jedoch als etwas kritisch erweisen da Rachels lautes, vieles und hektisches Geschwafel ihn etwas ablenkte, um sich zu konzentrieren.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer bog Blaine in die nächste Straße ein und fragte. „Rachel? Kannst du bitte für ein paar Minuten deine Ideen für dich behalten? Ich muss mich konzentrieren." Rachel schnappte empört nach Luft und verschenkte die Arme über der Brust. Sie konnte nicht fassen das Blaine nichts von ihren wunderbaren Ideen, die ihn und Kurt enthielten, hören wollte.

„Aber Blaine! Du und Kurt könntet doch …", begann Rachel daher von Neuen und versuchte so eindringlich wie möglich auf Blaine zu wirken. Schließlich war dies wichtig. Denn was brachte eine Aufführung mit einer perfekten Maria, wenn sie ihren perfekten Toni nicht bekam. Blaine musste sich auch um seine Rolle wie sie bemühen, sonst würde das Stück ein Disaster. Nicht ihre Worte, sondern die des Regisseurs.

Blaine wurde durch ihre eindringliche Art nur noch nervöser und versuchte sie vom Thema abzubringen. „Bitte, lass das Thema sein. Du willst doch das wir heil in Dalton ankommen und bereit sind. Ich will mir über Kurt jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Ok, Rach?" Rachel seufzte darauf und versuchte es nochmals mit einer anderen Strategie. "Du willst doch das wir beide perfekt spielen, nicht wahr? Und das die Zuschauer uns lieben? Mit Sicherheit! Und wenn da von dir das kleine Opfer deiner Jungfräulichkeit verlangt wird, da könntest, du doch …"

Blaine konnte es nicht fassen. Wann würde Rachel endlich aufgeben? Wann? Den Kopf schüttelnd blickte er zu ihr herüber und sagte in einer ernsten Stimme. „Rachel!" Diese zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hob die Hände beschwichtigend. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Blaine so unkomfortabel mit diesem Thema war, es war doch keine große Sache.

Aber sie würde ihn erst mal in Ruhe lassen. „Gut, gut. Aber glaube nicht das wir mit diesem Gespräch fertig sind, Mister…", sprach sie und drehte sich, so das sie aus dem Seitenfenster sehen konnte. Blaine schüttelte abermals den Kopf und blickte verzweifelt durch die Frontscheibe und konnte nur hoffen, dass er sie doch noch von diesem Thema abbringen könnte. Aber so wie er Rachel kannte, würde er wohl kein Glück dabei haben. Rachel war schon eine Naturgewalt für jemand so Kleines.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten beide etwa in Gedanken, sangen zu Liedern im Radio oder warteten ungehalten darauf, dass sie bald da sein würden. Blaine, weil er seine Freunde vermisste und Rachel, da sie endlich dem Feind ihr unglaubliches Talent unter die Nase reiben wollte.

Als Rachel und Blaine durch die Gänge der Dalton Academy schritten traf das ein, was Rachel vorher gesagt hatte. Köpfe drehten sich bei ihrem Anblick, eine Menge Köpfe. Sie sah sogar einen Jungen der, weil er sie zu lange anstarrte, gegen eine Wand rannte. Aber da sah man mal wieder, was Abstinenz und kein Kontakt mit weiblichen Wesen vom gleichen Alter anrichten konnten.

Rachel konnte sich aber nicht beschwären ihr gefiel die Aufmerksamkeit erst recht, da sie durch die Gänge einer Schule schreiten konnte, ohne einen Slushie ab zu bekommen. War das Leben nicht schön? Das hier auch keine Slushies geworfen wurden konnte aber auch an der 'Null-Toleranz-Mobbing-Politik' liegen. Diese konnte, nach Rachel's Meinung auch an der McKinley eingeführt werden. Aber ob sie anklang finden würde ist eine ganz andere Sache.

Blaine auf der anderen Seite fand die vielen hungrigen Blicke, die Rachel zu geworfen wurden, gar nicht so toll. Wenn das Finn mitbekommt, würde Blaine tief in der Klemme stecken. Und ob er sich dort wieder herausreden konnte, wusste er auch nicht. Aber es war toll von allen seinen alten Freunden begrüßt zu werden und bekannte Gesichter wiederzusehen. Wie er diese Hallen vermisst hatte. Die Dalton vermittelte einem ein ganz anderes Gefühl als die McKinley und das war auch das Besondere an seiner alten Schule. Er hatte wirklich alles vermisst.

Als beide sich langsam dem Proberaum näherten, konnten sie schon von einigen Metern entfernt hören, wie die Warblers begannen zu singen. Mit einigen wenigen Schritten standen beide in der Tür zum Proberaum und wurden mit lächelnden Gesichtern begrüßt. Rachel musste dabei zugeben, dass die Jungs gar nicht mal so schlecht klangen.

_Oooh, Oooh _

Begannen die Jungs zusammen zu singen und harmonierten perfekt.

_Uptown girl_

Übernahm ein schwarzhaariger Junge, der vor einem blonden und einem Afroamerikaner stand, das erste Solo. Sein Name war Nick, wenn sich Rachel richtig daran erinnern konnte.

_She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why_

Seine Stimme war gut, so viel konnte Rachel sich zu gestehen und er konnte auch gut tanzen nur die Technik, mit der er sang war nicht ausgereift.

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl _

Hier begannen die anderen Jungs mitzutanzen und legten sich dabei kräftig ins Zeug. Dabei viel ihr ein gut aussehender Junge und damit meint Rachel ‚WOW' gut aussehend, ins Auge. Er hat braune Haare und strahlend blaue Augen, in denen man versinken könnte. Und erst sein Körper … er musste eindeutig Sport treiben. Sie würde natürlich niemals zugeben, dass sie ihn als gut aussehend empfand, sie hatte schließlich ihren Finn, obwohl sie sich gerade nicht mehr an die Augenfarbe Finns erinnern konnte, als der fremde Junge aufstand und sie beide anlächelte._  
_

_She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

_And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind_

Die Warblers tanzten weiter harmonisch zusammen und der gut aussehende Junge machte seinen Weg zu Rachel und Blaine und begann selbst zu singen. Dabei warf er ein freches Grinsen in Rachel's Richtung und sie glaubte, sie trifft gleich der Schlag.

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because I'm in love with an _

Rachel konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen als ihr klar wurde das er gut singen konnte. Er konnte sehr gut singen, und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, konnte er besser singen als Finn. Aber sie war in dieser Hinsicht nicht ehrlich zu sich selbst. Das hieß aber nicht dass sie sich nicht gern von ihm, mit Blaine zu den Warblers ziehen lassen würde und mit tanzen. Und das tat sie. Sie konnte dabei kaum glauben, wie viel Spaß sie hatte.

_Uptown girl_

Hier begann Nick wieder zu singen und überraschte Rachel mit einem Handkuss.

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice_

Hier trat Rachel von den Warblers wieder zurück und positionierte sich wieder im Türrahmen um die Show weiter zu bewundern. Sie konnte jetzt offen zu geben, dass die Warblers gut waren, richtig gut. Und das die New Directions Arbeit vor sich hatten.

_Oooh..._

Rachel bemerkte an dieser Stelle wie Nick den anderen einen Blick zu warf und dann zu ihr zurück blickte. Mit einem Lachen bemerkte sie, wie sich die Warblers ihr näherten und Nick zu ihr sang. Dabei leitete er sie mit den anderen hinaus in den Gang.

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win  
_

An dieser Stelle hatte sich alle Warblers in eine Reihe gestellt und Nick zeigte ihr einen über kreuz Schritt, den sie nachmachen sollte. Dies tat sie auch und schritt an den Warblers vorbei._  
_

_And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine_

Plötzlich stand der unbekannte Schönling vor ihr und begann sie singend zu umkreisen. Sie konnte ihn nur anlächeln und er warf ein Grinsen zurück.

_And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_

Nach dem Unbekannten trat ein braunhaariger auf sie zu, bei dem sie glaubte er heißt Thad und versuchte sie mit seinen Muskeln zu beeindrucken. Rachel konnte nur wieder auflachen. Die Jungs waren alle so süß. Wenn sie nicht ihren Finn hätte, wäre sie gerne mit einen von ihnen ausgegangen, aber da das nicht so war …

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an  
_

Die Jungs hatten sie jetzt eingekreist und jeder von ihnen grinste, lächelte oder zwinkerte sie an. Dabei hob sich eindeutig Nicks Stimme wieder hervor._  
_

_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
_

Thad übernahm die nächste Zeile und nahm ihre Hand in seine um sie mit sich zu den anderen in den Proberaum zu ziehen. _  
_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man  
_

Nick kam nach dem sie den Raum betrat wieder auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand, die Thad hielt, in seine und sang wieder. _  
_

_That's what I am_

Alle Warblers vereinten sich wieder und bildeten einen Kreis, wo der Unbekannte ein paar beeindruckende Tanzschritte zur Schau stellte. Rachel fragte sich langsam, was er noch so alles kann. Denn ihr Finn konnte eindeutig nicht so gut tanzen._  
Oooh...  
_

Nach der kurzen Einlage von Tanzmoves begaben sich Rachel und Blaine zu einem Tisch, um die restliche Performance der Warblers zu genießen. Nick hatte anscheinend das Solo wieder übernommen._  
_

_Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl_

My uptown girl  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

Als der Song endete, konnten Rachel und Blaine nicht anders als klatschen und Rachel beobachtete mit einem kleinen Lächeln als Blaine aufsprang, um seine ehemaligen Teamkollegen zu begrüßen. Er stürmte sofort auf Nick zu und schloss ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung. Dabei ließ er einige Worte des Lobes fallen. „Ihr seid der Kracher", lachte Blaine auf und wurde nach der Umarmung von einem anderen unbekannten Jungen auf den Rücken geklopft.

Der unbekannte Junge sagte dann noch zu Blaine. „Mit dir klangen wir gut. Wie in alten Zeiten." Dazu konnte Rachel im Hintergrund nur nicken. Es stimmte. Mit Blaine hätten die Warblers eine noch größere Chance die New Direction zu schlagen. Erst recht jetzt mit dem schönen Unbekannten. Ein Glück das Blaine in Rachels Team mitspielte.

Rachel wurde jetzt erst recht klar, was alles an Arbeit vor ihr lag. Die New Directions müssen besser, stärker und intensiver werden. Nur dann könnten sie wirklich die aller Besten sein und die Dalton Jungs in den Boden stampfen. Und in den Boden stampfen würden sie, da war sich Rachel sicher. Und wenn sie sich dabei unbeliebt machen würde, wenn sie ihre Teamkollegen wie ein Drill Coach antreiben müsste, so würde sie das in Kauf nehmen. Nichts würde Rachel den Weg zum Sieg und diesen vermiesen.

Blaine blickte etwas verlegen bei dem Kompliment auf den Boden und erwiderte mit einem leisen „Stimmt." Er sah auch das sie immer noch so gut wie eh und je zusammen klangen. Daher versuchte auch der Unbekannte Blaine mit einem. „Kehrst du triumphal auf die Dalton zurück?", zu überreden. Rachel konnte dabei nur eine Augenbraue hochziehen und an seiner Dummheit den Kopf schütteln. Natürlich würde Blaine das nicht, wenn er mit ihr in einem Team sein könnte. Sie war schließlich _die _Rachel Berry.

„Bitte", versuchte es der Unbekannte noch einmal verzweifelt. Rachel stieß dabei ein Schnauben aus und traf den Blick des schönen Unbekannten. Er hatte es anscheinend gehört, denn er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste sie wieder an. Rachel kniff, als sie dies sah, die Augen zusammen und reckte die Nase in die Luft. Niemand machte sich über sie lustig.

Blaine behob den Irrtum schnell und erzählte, warum er wirklich hier war. „Ich bin hier um euch zu meiner Premiere auf der McKinley einzuladen." Dabei zog er Karten aus seiner Hosentasche und erzählte mit aufgeregter Stimme weiter. „West Side Storry." Er webelte hier mit den Karten hin und her. "Einen Block konnte ich ausschließlich für die Warblers reservieren. Würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn ihr kommt."

Hier lächelte er auf und reichte die Karten den Warblers. „Wir werden da sein", sprach da der schöne Unbekannte auf. „Einmal ein Warbler, immer ein Warbler, oder?" Dabei stimmten ihm die ganzen Warblers zu und traten beiseite so das er sich vorstellen konnte. „Blaine Anderson", begann er und reichte Blaine seine Hand. Dieser nahm sie dankend an. „Sebastian Smythe", stellte sich der Unbekannte vor.

Rachel lächelte leicht auf, als sie endlich wusste, wie der Unbekannte heißt. Und der Name, so musste sie zugeben, war passend für ihn. Er hatte etwas Charismatisches und zugleich ein sexy Klang an sich. Dem Gespräch der beiden weiter lauschend blickte Rachel von Blaine zu Sebastian hin und her.

„Bist du hier Anfänger?", fragte Blaine die Frage, die ihm dringend auf der Zunge lag. Er hatte Sebastian schließlich noch nie hier gesehen und wunderte sich warum. „Sehe ich etwa wie ein Anfänger aus?", stellte Sebastian eine Fangfrage, an der Blaine kläglich rumstotterte und schließlich scheiterte. Da räusperte sich Rachel und trat von dem Tisch auf beide zu. Einen kurzen Blick Blaine zu werfend sprach Rachel. „Nun auf diese Frage kann es zwei Antworten geben, wenn man es so nimmt", begann sie und blickte Sebastian in die Augen.

„Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf, ist die junge Dame, die mir diese Antworten geben kann?", fragte er arrogant mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Rachel konnte dabei nur denken, was für ein Arsch er war, um so arrogant mit ihr zu reden. Talent hin oder her. Niemand sollte so mit ihr reden. Nicht einmal Jesse hatte es gewagt. Rachel vor einer sarkastischen Antwort bewahrend, stellte Blaine sie den restlichen Warblers vor. „Das ist meine Maria. Rachel Berry."

Rachel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als sie die geschockten Gesichter der Warblers sah. Alle hatten also schon mal von ihr gehört. Außer vielleicht einer. Sebastian. Denn sein Gesicht bleibt ganz ohne Emotionen und Rachel konnte daher nicht erkennen, ob er wusste, wer sie ist. „Nie von dir gehört", beantwortete Sebastian schließlich ihre stumme Frage und schocke nicht nur sie, sondern auch die Warblers. „Aber Sebastian", begann Thad. „Das ist Rachel Berry. _Die _Rachel Berry. Wie kannst du nie etwas von ihr gehört haben?" Rachel wurde bei dieser Aussage etwas rot denn niemand hatte jemals so von ihr gesprochen.

Sebastian zuckte nur die Schultern als Antwort und starrte sie eindringlich mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue an. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar das er auf ihre Antworten wartete. Rachel kam dabei eine Idee. Mit einem frechen Grinsen drehte sie sich wieder zu Sebastian um und antwortete. „Einer der nicht weiß, wer ich bin, dem sind meine Antworten auch nicht wichtig, wenn er sie überhaupt verstehen würde,"

Er trat auf ihre Antwort einen Schritt auf sie zu und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um ihr in das Ohr zu flüstern. Er war ihr so nahe das sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihren Gesicht spüren konnte. Sein Atem roch nach Minze und er trug ein maskulines Cologne, so viel konnte sie riechen. Es würde sie eindeutig anturnen, wäre sie nicht mit Finn und er nicht so ein Arsch. Minze hatte immer diese Wirkung auf sie. „Ich weiß ganz genau, wer du bist", begann er mit einer leisen und sanften Stimme. „Ein Hobbit, der eine unerträgliche Kopie der Barbra Streisand versucht zu sein."

Rachels Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Anschuldigung und sie giftete sofort zurück. „Und was bist du? Ein übergroßer Chipmunk?!" Sebastian lachte ihr dabei nur in das Gesicht und drehte sich wieder zu Blaine. „Du bist eine Dalton Legende, Blaine. Ich habe zwar nie gewusst, wer du bist. Aber Gerüchte sagten, das du unglaublich sexy bist und singst wie ein Traum", schmeichelte sich Sebastian bei Blaine ein.

Rachel konnte nicht glauben, was sie dort hörte, und drehte Sebastian zu sich um. „Hör zu Mister …", dabei stieß sie ihm mit dem Finger in die Brust. „Blaine hat einen Freund also kannst du mit deinen anmach Versuchen aufhören. Denn das wird alles sein, zu was du kommst. Versuche." Darauf drehte sie sich zu Blaine und sagte zu ihm „Komm wir gehen. Wir haben was wir wollten."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue folgte Blaine schließlich Rachel aus der Tür und warf noch ein "Bye, Jungs" zurück. Er wusste absolut nicht, was in Rachel gefahren war, und er hatte vor sie zur Rede zu stellen. Er konnte sie leider erst an seinem Auto erreichen. Mann war sie schnell für jemand so Kleines.

„Rachel, was sollte das?", fragte Blaine, als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte. Rachel stieß einen wütenden Seufzer aus und blickte ihn ungläubig an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben das Smythe sich das gewagt hatte. Wie konnte er nur. „Hast du nichts mitbekommen?", fragte sie daher aufgebracht. Blaine blickte sie nur verständnislos an und machte sie dadurch noch wütender. „Er hat mich einen Hobbit genannt und einen grauenvollen Abklatsch von Barbra! Von Barbra, Blaine!", fuhr sie ihn an und ging dabei auf und ab.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln fragte Blaine. „Wer, Rach?" Rachel konnte darauf nur aufschreien und mit dem Finger zurück zur Dalton zeigen. „Smythe", rief sie empört aus. Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass man sie einen billigen Abklatsch von Barbra nannte. Sie würde schließlich nie so wie Barbra sein. Man konnte Barbra nicht nachmachen. Sie war einzigartig genau wie Rachel selbst. Aber das hieß nicht das sie grauenvoll oder billig oder was auch immer war! Sie hatte Talent! Wie konnte er es nur wagen?! Sie würde es ihm zeigen. Er sollte sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Und das sie ihn erst noch attraktiv gefunden hatte …

Blaine konnte es nicht fassen, dass Sebastian so etwas mach würde. Er kam ihm so … nett vor. „Er hat das sicherlich nicht so gemeint, Rach." Versuchte sie Blaine zu beruhigen, doch sie stieß nur ein „Pah" aus und stieg ins Auto.

Mit den Fingern gegen die Fensterscheibe trommelnd, warf sie Blaine einen Blick zu. Dieser bewegte sich rasch um das Auto und stieg selbst ein um sie nicht länger warten zu lassen.

Die Fahrt zurück nach Lima verlief ruhig, worauf Blaine Luft Sprünge machen könnte, denn anscheinend hatte das Thema Sebastian, Rachel soweit irritiert das sie über seine Probleme mit Kurt vergessen hatte.

Huh, das war viel Arbeit  
ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen und das ich die charaktere einigermaßen gut getroffen habe. das schreiben hat mir allgemein spaß gemacht... ich konnte kaum aufhören als ich einmal angefangen hatte ^^ naja schreibt schön viele kommis und ihr werdet mit einem neuen kapitel bald belohnt  
Kuss NadiixD


End file.
